


Denshi Sentai Denjiman Vs. Battle Fever J

by Izout



Category: Battle Fever J, Denshi Sentai Denjiman, Super Sentai - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: WHAT! Battle Fever has joined forces with the Vader Clan! Say it ain't so! Watch as two Sentai clash. Launch Battle Shark! Launch Denji Tiger!
Kudos: 1





	Denshi Sentai Denjiman Vs. Battle Fever J

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mines, anything mentioned by name isn't mines. Except the OCs

A series of trucks carrying important cargo was going down the road when a driver up ahead saw a woman stumble into the road before collapsing. Freaking out, the driver went for the radio.

"Stop! Stop! There's someone on the road!" He told them panicky. Everyone's vehicle came to a screeching stop as the man jump out the vehicle and hurried towards her. "Ma'am! Hey Ma'am, are you okay?"

The woman, dressed in a white collared shirt, black pants, with a ascot and a pair of shades, opened her eyes and smiled before grabbing his throat. Smirking, she raised her and then throw him to the ground before changing into a silver outfit with a silver helmet with two diamond earrings attached to it. Another woman, dressed in gold and black along with a gold helmet with two pointing horns ran out of the bush accompanied by several men dressed in black with a skeletal design carrying sickles. The other drivers yelled as the intruders forcibly opens the truck doors and threw them out, raiding the trailers.

"This should get their attention." The woman in silver, Keller, told her partner.

The woman in gold, Mirror, smiled. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces."

Soon the roar of a engine was heard and coming in hot was five figures dressed in red, blue, yellow, green, and pink driving a motorcycle with a sidecar and a buggy heading towards them.

"Denjiman." Keller noted.

Denji Red, Ippei Akagi, was riding his bike the Denji Machine into the horde, going in circles to knock as many of the grunts, the Dustlers, down as well as use the guns attached to his bike to shoot them. The others, Denji Blue Daigoro Oume, Denji Yellow Jun Kiyama, Denji Green Tatsuya Midorikawa, and Denji Pink Akira Momoi, were riding inside Denji Buggy also driving around the Dustlers, Midorikawa using the machine gun to mow down as many as he could. Once the Dustlers were taken care of, the five leaped out their vehicles and stood infront of the two Vader women.

"Vader, whatever it is your planning, it heads here!" Akagi told them.

"Blasted Denjiman!" Mirror grumbled.

"We've been waiting for you to show up." Keller told them.

"Waiting?" Kiyama asked.

"For you to finally meet your match." Keller told them, she and Mirror looking at each smirking in confidence.

"What?" Oume said in alarm.

"Battle Fire!"

A cloud of smoke erupted in front of the Denjiman, causing them to fall to the ground.

"What was that?" Oume demanded as he tried to readjust his helmet.

"Everyone look!" Midorikawa shouted in alarm as he pointed ahead. Five figures stood before them. One that was red and white with a spikey helmet with Japan's flag on his chest, another blue and white with a yellow crescent moon on his helmet with France's flag on his chest, another that was orange and black with a trapezoid helmet with the Soviet Union flag adorning his chest, a black and green figure with a animalistic helmet with the Kenya flag on his chest, and lastly a woman in a pink leotard who's helmet looked like a blonde woman wearing a mask with the American flag on her chest. All five holding out red and blue batons.

"Impossible!" Akagi cried.

"It couldn't be!" Midorikawa shouted in disbelief.

"Battle Fever?!" Akira asked puzzled.

Battle Fever stood menancingly before Battle Japan step forward. "Denjiman, today is your last. Let's go them!"

"Right!" The other four nodded in agreement before charging at the Denjiman. Mirror and Keller simply stood back and watched the battle unfold with satisfied smirks.

* * *

"Toh!" Akira shouted as she tried to strike Miss America with her Denji Stick only for the other woman to block it with her foot. She then tried using kicks and chops to fight her only for America to counter all of her moves. Miss America kicked her in the stomach before doing a spin and her Command Bat switched into a set of throwing knives. Chucking them one by one with hit Akira, one in her visor, causing her to scream in pain.

Midorikawa delivered a series of spin kicks which Battle Kenya always backflip away from. Having enough, Midorikawa went in for a punch which Kenya leaped over his head to avoid. When Kenya landed, he had his whip and with a swung wrapped it around Midorikawa's leg and pulled, knocking him down to the ground.

Kiyama was rolling on the ground. Angry, he balled his fists and came charging at Battle Cossack. "Yellow Headbutt!" He shouted going in for a diving headbutt only for Cossack to block his head with his sais. Cossack then preceded to slash and stab Kiyama with his weapons several times.

Oume was battling Battle France, the fellow blue warrior countering all of his moves with his flamenco dance style. France then brought out his fencing sword and proceeded slash, cut, and stab Oume several times with. "Denji Drill!" Folding his arms, Oume spun so fast he drilled into the Earth. Popping out of the ground where he was sure he could get a sneak attack in, he was instead surprised to see France standing where he was.

"How-?" But Oume barely got a chance to ask as Battle France snared Oume's scarf with the tip of his sword and ripped him from the ground, sending him flying and landing on the ground head first.

"Hey!" France said, doing Oume's tradework pose.

"Hey... eugh." Oume could barely complain before falling over.

Akagi was locked in a intense battle with Battle Japan, always remaining on the defensive rather than offensive, matching his moves.

"Japan, what are you doing? You are a fighter of world peace, why would you fight for the Vader Clan!?" Akagi demanded to know.

"That was then, this is now!" Was Japan's only answer as he turn his Command Bat into his trademark double-bladed spear. Akagi tried hitting him with his Denji Stick only for Japan to block parry it and then slash Akagi across the chest before stabbing him with it, sending him flying back.

"Red!" The other Denjiman cried out as they regroup. Battle Fever doing also.

"Now, finish them!" Mirror ordered.

"On it. Everyone PentaForce!" Japan told the others.

"Right!"

"Got it!"

"Ok."

"Together!" Japan instructed as Battle Fever got in position, Command Bats in hand.

"Pen-!" But before anyone could get a word out, an explosion went off before them.

The Denjiman looked in disbelief before a voice called out to them.

"Everyone, use this chance to retreat!" The Denjiman looked and saw it was Denji Dog IC who had intervene, standing in some bushes. Nodding, the Denjiman got into their vehicles and drove off.

Battle Fever came running in, waving smoke away only to see Denjiman were nowhere to be found.

"The Denshi Sentai got away." Miss America noted.

"They won't be so lucky next time we meet." Battle Japan promise.

"Come on, the queen is waiting." Battle Kenya pointed out.

Nodding, all seven jumped into the air, entering a portal and into the Super Dimension. Reaching Castle Vader, all seven entered the throne room, got on one knee and bowed.

"My Lady." Battle Fever spoke in unison.

"An impressive first display if I do say so myself." General Hedrer, Queen Hedrian's right hand decked in armor, praised.

"Most impressive, I haven't been this pleased in a long time."Queen Hedrian, dressed in purple and black with a pointy headpiece, cheered as she got up from her throne and pace around them.

"It was a perfect match. Denjiman couldn't stand a chance." Mirror told her.

"And I promise my Queen, next time I will bring you the Denjiman's heads on a platter." Battle Japan promised. With the biggest grin on her face, Queen Hedrian nodded and returned to her throne.

"I can barely contain myself. With the power of Battle Fever, we'll finally be able to turn Earth into a land of sludge!" Queen Hedrian let out a hearty evil laugh.

* * *

Reaching the safety of their base, Denjiland, the Denjiman made it to the main room, having untransformed and slumping at their meeting table and furniture. No one had anything to say for a while.

"I need some anpan right now." Oume said glumly as he went to get some.

"Is this really the time for eating?" Kiyama asked him dryly.

"Shut up, it helps me calm down." Oume barked as he aggressively bit into a bun.

"To think, Battle Fever would join forces with the Vader." Midorikawa said solemnly.

"It doesn't make sense." Akagi said, making everyone look at him. "Battle Fever were allies of justice, they would never give that away to become servants of the Vader. There must be more to this."

"Do you think they might be brainwashed or blackmailed into this?" Akira suggested.

"Red." Everyone turn to look at IC. "If Battle Fever truly sold their souls to Vader, we have no choice but to destroy them." These words shocked the team to their core.

"IC you can't be serious!" Akagi exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is pretty extreme!" Oume pointed out.

"It's our duty to protect Earth." IC stated. The team couldn't think of anything to counter that.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Battle Fever is back." IC told them.

"Let's try talking to them. It's worth a try." Akagi told the team. Nodding, they ran out to confront them.

* * *

The park was in chaos as terrified civilians and kids flee as Battle Fever was on the attack. Using their weapons to attack cars, smash windows, pull flowers from the ground and stomp. A police car came to the scene, swerving around debris before coming to a stop. Out step Officer Chieko and her parter.

"Requesting backup! This is a emergency, there are five masked individuals causing attacking the park! I repeat, we need backup!" Chieko spoke into the radio. Unfortunately for her, Miss America saw her and threw one of her knives. Thankfully missing Chieko but damaging her radio. With a shriek, Chieko threw down the radio and both women grabbed each other quaking as Battle Fever headed towards them.

"Denji Stick!" Battle Japan ready his Command Bat only to be knocked back. The Denjiman came to the scene and got between the officers and Battle Fever.

"We'll handle this Chieko, you two get to safety." Midorikawa told her.

"You don't have to tell us twice. Come on." Chieko told her partner as both got into the vehicle and drive off. Battle Fever tried to chase after them only for the Denjiman to block their path.

"Get out of our way!" Battle Japan yelled!

"Let us talk first! Please, Battle Japan! Battle France! Battle Cossack! Battle Kenya! Miss America!" Akagi pleaded. Battle Japan stood before raising a hand to halt the others from attack. Both teams stood across from each other. "Why have you allied with the Vader? You were heroes of justice!"

"'Heroes of Justice?' Please, you're embarrassing me." Japan laugh while scratching the side of his 'mouth.'

"You're saying you aren't anymore?" Akira asked.

" _Oui Mademoiselle_ , we've decided to have a change in careers." France told her.

"Turns out becoming villains was more of our speciality." Cossack explained to them.

"Her Majesty Queen Hedrian gave us a offer we can't refuse." America added further.

"You are not Battle Fever!" Kiyama yelled at them. "The real Battle Fever risk their lives to protect Earth from Egos. They wouldn't join up with the Vader Clan!"

"Aww, you gonna cry about it?" Kenya asked in a mocking tone as he pretended to cry. "Idiots!"

"Who are you calling an idiot!?" Oume exclaimed.

"Listen to yourselves! This isn't how allies of justice are suppose to act!" Akagi told them angrily.

"Red, that's enough." Midorikawa cut in. "We have to face facts. They may have been allies of justice before, but they aren't anymore, they're servants of the Vader." Though everyone could tell even he couldn't believe that.

"You're all being use, wake up! Wake up!" Akagi pleaded as he grabbed them by the shoulders.

"Hey, back off!" Japan shouted as he struck Akagi with his spear.

"Red!" The other Denjiman cried out in alert as they gathered around him.

"We sold our souls to the devil to ravange the Earth of it's beauty for her Majesty Queen Hedrian. No more needs to be said." Japan told them. "Now let's make things more interesting. Launching Battle Shark!" Raising his glove and speaking into the Battleceiver, Japan gave the command and soon a giant battleship flew through the skies heading towards them. "Let's see who's vessal is stronger."

Akagi grunted on his breath. Raising his fist to his face, he said "There's no choice. Launching Denji Tiger!"


End file.
